Identification wristbands are commonly used in a hospital or other setting to promote the easy identification of patients or other wearers. In the instance of a hospital use, a patient is generally provided with an identification wristband that is secured about the wrist of the patient upon admission to the hospital.
It is desired to provide an improved form of an identification wristband for use in a hospital and other settings.